1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for connecting a length of timber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within the industry for the production of timber houses, e.g. prefabricated houses, and houses constructed from both timber and other materials, it is of major importance to be able to assemble frameworks, e.g. roof trusses, in as rapid and rational a manner as possible without jeopardising accuracy and reliability. It is further of importance that the positioning of the lengths of timber which have been pre-cut and otherwise pre-treated and which are included in the framework can be carried out rapidly and simply without any major risk of incorrect positioning. The lengths of timber put out in position are provisionally fixed to one another by means, for example, of fasteners with the aid of a fastener gun or the like in order to make possible movement of the framework for the final securing of the lengths of timber to one another at each joint by means of so-called nail plate joints that can be adapted to the different joints between the lengths of timber. There is thus a major need in the art for a device for rational handling of the nail plates and pressing into position of the correct nail plate across the joints intended therefore.